Heavenly God Sect
|chinese_title = 圣天教 |literal = Sacred God Sect |status = Destroyed |destroyed_by = Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect |destroyed_by2 = Li Shuangyan |destroyed_by3 = Chen Baojiao |destroyed_by4 = Bai Jianzhen |founder = |old_ancestors = |sect_master = |prime_descendant = |disciples = |era = !?6-8 |type = !Sect |world = !Mortal Emperor World |region = !Grand Middle Territory |nation = ! *Heavenly Jewel Kingdom--currently *Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom--formerly |first_appearance = 4-Mentioned |last_appearance = 1141 |history = Origin The was founded at least in the Emperors Era. Emperors Era allied with the Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom and the Space Trample Mountain to steal the Immortal Emperor Merit Laws and Treasures of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. The Sect has an Old Ancestor who was apparently praised by even and was an allegidly very powerful individual. It was he who led the war against the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. He had by the time of the main story halted his Longevity in order to wait out the Difficult Dao Era. The ruler of the Sect is Heavenly Jewel Mortal King, thirty thousand years ago, he ascended to the top during the Difficult Dao Era as Demon King Lun Ri's greatest rival. Shortly after, he colluded with the Space Trample Mountain and the Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom to attack the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Due to the Calamity God having died in the battle against the Immortal Demon Grotto and all the Old Ancestors tied up suppressing Mu Shaodi's mistake, the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect fell and was forced to give up their Ancient Kingdom. }} 30,000 years ago, at the end of the Emperors Era, the attacked and destroyed the Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom. The Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect barely survived, but the stole almost all of their powerful Merit Laws and treasures. The didn't kill to the very last person, because they had certain reservations. After these events, the founded their own nation, the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom, in the Ancient Kingdom's former territory. Current Era In the Current Era the is a powerful large sect in the Grand Middle Territory and a great enemy of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. After Heavenly God Dao Child's death at the hands of Li Qiye, Heavenly Jewel Mortal King led ten thousand soldiers to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect with intent of destroying if for good. With the backing of Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom's Qingxuan Xiong and their Immortal Emperor True Treasure, he was sure of his victory. However, when Demon King Lun Ri arrived with the War God Temple's elders Heavenly Jewel Mortal King was forced to retreat. Especially after Li Qiye used Tetra-War Stone Protectors to subdue the Immortal Emperor True Treasure. Destruction The Heavenly Jewel Mortal King and Old Ancestor later returned to attack the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, once more along with the Heavenly Guardian of the Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom and Xiao Qingtian of the Space Trample Mountain, after Li Qiye had killed Soaring Heavenly Saintess and Jikong Wudi. The Sect and their Kingdom was destroyed by Li Shuangyan, Chen Baojiao, Bai Jianzhen and the disciples of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Its territory was returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. |geography = |sublocations = |description = |techniques = |items = |trivia = * }}